


Lover

by orphan_account



Series: Crystal Ball AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Peter fails at being in control, Peter is 23, Peter is not spiderman, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Tony has a vibranium arm, Tony is Iron Man, even though it's just smut, it turns Peter on a little bit, more than a little bit, otherwise this will be very confusing, really just read Crystal Ball first, tony and peter are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They may have been living together for the past few years but something about this was… different. The penthouse and compound just didn’t feel likehome.Not really. And the ridiculously huge mansion in Malibu that they used to occasionally stay atdefinitelydidn’t. This did, though.Because it was theirs. They chose this place together. Tucked back away from the busy and loud roads of NYC. No neighbors for miles. Sat on the lake. Nice and cozy andtheirs.The feeling of being home was instant. As soon as the last piece of furniture was set down where Peter directed. Boxes still piled up everywhere with decor, clothes, books, tech, and other small stuff.  Which all of that stuff could wait because both of them were exhausted after a long day of moving and Peter just wanted some time with his soon-to-be husband. May insisted that she could take Ben for the night so it was just the two of them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Crystal Ball AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I FINALLY have something for this AU. The first of many planned. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3 Even though it's not very long. And mostly just bad smut with a little fluff mixed in. And uh yeah. Anyways. Here it is.
> 
> (Btw this was somewhat inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Lover' if anyone was interested.)
> 
> And as always, please leave me a comment so I know you guys are still liking this AU. And I am taking requests for future one-shots or mini-stories in this series so if you've got something in mind you wanna see let me know in a comment!
> 
> Otherwise, just leave something - even if it's just a small thing or a heart, I appreciate all comments!

They may have been living together for the past few years but something about this was… different. The penthouse and compound just didn’t feel like _home._ Not really. And the ridiculously huge mansion in Malibu that they used to occasionally stay at _definitely_ didn’t. This did, though.

Because it was theirs. They chose this place together. Tucked back away from the busy and loud roads of NYC. No neighbors for miles. Sat on the lake. Nice and cozy and _theirs._

The feeling of being home was instant. As soon as the last piece of furniture was set down where Peter directed. Boxes still piled up everywhere with decor, clothes, books, tech, and other small stuff. Which all of that stuff could wait because both of them were exhausted after a long day of moving and Peter just wanted some time with his soon-to-be husband. May insisted that she could take Ben for the night so it was just the two of them. 

So they ordered a pizza and put on a movie to watch. By now the pizza was all but gone and Peter was lounging with Tony on the new couch - plush and comfy unlike the leather ones Tony usually went with.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Tony muttered, arms wrapped around Peter while the younger man laid between his legs, back to Tony’s chest. 

Peter couldn’t be more content. Their hands tangled together and Tony playing with the ring on Peter’s finger. His vibranium hand resting on Peter’s stomach. “Yeah, me too,” Peter sighed contently, tilting his head back against Tony’s shoulder and arching his neck to steal a kiss before turning his attention back to the movie they were watching - currently binging LotR because Tony recently found out that Peter had never seen it. 

They ended up going to bed after the movie despite it only being 9PM. Ben hadn’t let them get a lot of sleep the night before and all of them were more restless than usual knowing that today was moving day. The only thing missing was Ben. But the promised full night of sleep ahead of them made up for the absence. At least enough for Peter to drift off once he was all cuddled up against Tony’s chest. 

The way he was woken up helped a little, too. 

Soft, sensual kisses being pressed against his neck, Tony’s flesh hand idly rubbing over his hip and low-abdomen. Not going below-the-belt yet, but the intention was there. 

“‘Morning,” Peter breathed, leaning into the touch and taking in a sharp breath when he felt Tony’s erection pressing against his ass. 

Okay, yeah, he could work with that.

It’s been a few months since they’ve had sex - since before Ben was born. Even after Peter had healed and was cleared to have sex again. There just wasn’t enough time between taking care of Ben, looking for a house, and planning their wedding. 

“Good morning,” Tony replied, voice still rough from sleep. His hand stilled on Peter’s stomach, tucked underneath the T-shirt he had worn to sleep. “Thought of making you breakfast this morning but… you’ve told me what you think about my cooking skills,” he teased and Peter definitely noticed how he was inching his hand slowly downwards - right along with where all of Peter’s blood was rushing.

“I’ll have to teach you a few recipes,” Peter commented, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed absently and Peter couldn’t stop the little whine that came from him when Tony’s fingers brushed the base of his quickly hardening cock. 

“Tony,” Peter groaned in frustration when those fingers retreated back to his hip.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” Tony asked casually, but Peter didn’t miss the little hitch in breath when he rolled his hips back against Tony’s erection. 

“Yeah. You’re being a tease,” Peter huffed, shifting to lay on his back and look up at Tony so he could pout at him.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” Tony said but his tone was nowhere near sincere. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Yeah. I want you to fuck me,” Peter said - a little harsher than he meant to.

Tony didn’t seem to mind, though, laughing softly at him. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen right now, babe. I have no idea where any of our lube is,” he said.

Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Tony. “Then eat me, instead.”

“Mmmm… You’re demanding this morning,” Tony hummed, leaning down to kiss Peter. “I like it,” he muttered against Peter’s lips. 

Peter could also definitely work with that. If Tony liked him being so demanding and in charge maybe he could manage to get Tony to bottom more than once every six months. Tony always liked it and always got off from it so Peter really couldn’t understand why, when he asked, the answer was almost always ‘not tonight’ or ‘not right now’.

“What’re you waiting for then…?” Peter growled - feeling a little bold as he wiggled his boxers off, “‘M not gonna touch you until you make me cum.”

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, “Yes, sir.” 

Okay. Fuck. The head rush that came with Tony calling him ‘sir’ made Peter dizzy with power and arousal.

Who knew he’d actually like that? Peter definitely didn’t. Even after nearly five years together, this isn’t anything like they’ve done before. Even when Tony was bottoming it was always at his pace and control. Usually, he’d ride Peter. And Peter never had any issues with sitting back and letting Tony have his way. He liked being held down, pinned, tied up, Tony calling him ‘baby’ and taking control. And that would never change. But this could be a nice way to switch things up once in a while.

He didn’t have time to think about it much before Tony was nudging his legs apart to fit between them and leaning down to suck the tip of Peter’s already hard and leaking cock into his mouth. “Ahh - fuck,” Peter moaned, grabbing a handful of Tony’s hair. Gray strands intermingling in the otherwise dark brown hair which, honestly, turned Peter on a little. 

The cold vibranium gripping the overheated flesh of Peter’s hip didn’t hurt things, either. 

Peter couldn’t help but think about how the vibranium would feel elsewhere. Maybe when they found the lube. He couldn’t help but moan at the combination of his thoughts and how Tony easily took the rest of his cock into his mouth. 

“Tony,” Peter gritted out through clenched teeth when Tony very slowly pulled back up and off of him to instead give little kitten licks to the head and underside of his cock. “I said _eat me_ ,” he said - trying and failing not to whine but making up for it with a rough shove of Tony’s head downwards. 

It seemed to get the point across. 

Tony just took one more moment to press a kiss against the inside of Peter’s thigh before nudging his legs open more so he could have easier access. The first touch of Tony’s tongue against his hole had Peter gasping - he’d forgotten how much he liked this. Despite barely being touched, Peter could already feel the swirling heat of an impending orgasm when Tony really started to go at it. Licking and sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Peter couldn’t stop the noises he was making even if he wanted to, arching his back and tugging at Tony’s hair as he moaned and whined. “F-Fuck, Tony,” he whimpered, grinding his hips down against Tony until the older man stilled him - vibranium hand gripping Peter’s hip to the point of bruising. “Oh God,” Peter moaned, testing that grip and hissing in a mix of pain and arousal when he found that the vibranium didn’t yield or falter at all. 

“Yeah, baby? You like being pinned down like that, huh? Not so tough now, are you?” Tony muttered and Peter could feel him smirking against his thigh which was definitely an issue because that meant Tony’s mouth wasn’t on him doing those amazing things anymore.

“To-ny,” Peter whined brokenly - too far gone to even care anymore - and tried again to break free of Tony’s grip on him. He didn't get anywhere with that, though, so instead he tugged at Tony’s hair with a huff of impatience. “Please, darling, I’m so close, c’mon,” Peter whimpered. So much for being in control. 

“I suppose. Only because May will be here soon,” Tony conceded and Peter’s whole body trembled when Tony nipped at his overly-sensitive hole. 

It was the brush of a vibranium finger against the base of Peter’s painfully hard and neglected cock that pushed him over the edge, shaking and crying out Tony’s name as ropes of cum pulsed out all over Tony’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Holy shit,” Peter panted, slumping bonelessly against the sheets. “Just… gimme a minute,” he muttered, smoothing down Tony’s hair as the older man shifted to lay next to him again. 

“No rush,” Tony rumbled, “I mean… May will be here within oh… probably twenty minutes but, y’know, take your time. It’s not like my dick will _actually_ explode even if it feels like it.”

Peter scoffed wordlessly, rolling his eyes at Tony. “At least let me catch my breath, asshole,” he grumbled, looking up at Tony as he grinned.

“I love you, baby.”

“Yeah. I love you, too, darling,” Peter said with a heavy sigh, rolling onto his side to kiss Tony softly, one of his hands trailing down his fiance’s body to work at tugging off his boxers.


End file.
